


The Call

by Queenscene2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, I love Matt, Lyric fic, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reunions, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Song Lyrics, how bout you?, mutual yearning, yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: (Y/N) loses Matt on the Kerberos mission, is he still alive?A Song based fic
Relationships: Matt Holt/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> The song is The Call by Regina Spektor.
> 
> Listening to this song while reading is recommended for best, emotional experience.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCEUpVukAe8

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

“Hi! What’s your name?” You looked up to see a boy your age with light brown hair and honey eyes. You smiled. “(Y/N). What’s yours?” You looked down at his overalls and the bandage on his chin.

“Matt.” He replied. He sat down next to you in the sandbox, his legs crossing over each other. “Can I play?”

You smiled. Nobody in kindergarten really wanted to play with you, since you were too quiet, shy, and fearful of strangers. What made this kid different? You accepted his request with a smile and a big nod.

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

“And then I outdid the dude by backflipping onto the board.” Matt explained to you as you two were walking home from middle school. “Whoa.” You said, impressed. Then you made a face. “Are you sure you aren’t exaggerating? Maybe you didn’t do a backflip on your skateboard!”

Matt shoved you with his shoulder softly. “Hey, shhh! No one else in school knows, they just assumed that I am this skateboard guru.”

You giggled and that thought came back to your head again. _I love him._ Your brain wouldn’t shut up about how much you did, even though you wanted it to stop.

You both turned a corner, walking up to the Holt house. He turned to you. “Well, I’ll see you later, (Y/N)!” he cried. You waved back. “Bye!” you called out. As he shut the front door behind him, you found yourself whispering: “I love you.”

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_Till it was a battle cry_

You fidgeted your hands in worry as you saw the rocket which was about to be launched. It’s been 5 years now since you first muttered “I love you.” To Matt and since then, you’ve had this incredible urge to say it to him. You eventually realized your silly 12 year old self’s crush on him began to grow into something that you never thought you would ever know.

A figure walked up to you, dragging you out of your thoughts. You looked up and saw the man of your dreams looking down and smiling at you. “Hey…I guess this is it.” He adjusted his glasses like he did when he was nervous.

You smiled sadly. “Hey. Be safe…and come back home, alright?” You hugged the guy, standing on your tiptoes and wrapping your arms around his neck. He had grown a good few inches so that he could slightly tower over you.

You pulled back and looked into his eyes, which were now half lidded. You knew it was a good time as any to say it to him. “I love you, Matt.” You said, your voice almost breathless as you were afraid of his response.

_I’ll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

Matt didn’t reply but instead decided to show you his answer. He softly cupped your lips and kissed you, making your eyes shut quickly. He finally let go after a few seconds, hesitating to do so. You wished his father didn’t call him way.

“I’ll be back, and then…we’ll talk?” he asked. You smiled. “I’d like that.” Matt smiled and gave your hand one last squeeze before he turned to join his father and the other astronaut whose name eluded you at the moment.

_Just because everything’s changing_

_Doesn’t mean it’s never been this way before_

“The investigation continues for the missing space explorers of the Kerberos mission.” The reporter on the TV said. The face of the one you loved, no, adored flashed on the screen along with his father and the other man on the screen. “Officials say that the Space Explorers are presumed dead until found.”

Your eyes filled up with tears as you knew now that you didn’t really have anyone else anymore. Your familiar feeling of loneliness returned as you sighed and turned off the TV.

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

You looked down to where Lance was looking through the binoculars. Somehow, the group of misfits which included Matt’s younger sister invited you and treated you as one of their own. You were so thankful for their friendship, especially Katie’s.

You had looked at her strangely. “Matt?” You said to her. You saw her face go pale. “Uh, no. I’m Pidge.” She said to you. She then took you aside to explain her side of the story. It seemed as if you both enrolled in the Garrison for the same purpose: to bring him home.

"That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission!" Lance cried to you and the others. "That guy's my hero!"

Shiro, so that’s what his name is. Your heart started to race. _Matt! He could be in there. He could be home!_ You thought to yourself.

You were still deep within your thoughts and fantasies about reuniting with Matt when someone dragged you with them over to the ship.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You’ll come back_

_When it’s over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You’ll come back_

_When it’s over_

_No need to say goodbye_

“Are we really going in there?” you asked Lance as the lion you were in was pulling further toward the worm hole. Lance looked up at his self-proclaimed hero. "Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?"

"Whatever is happening, the lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." Shiro said. You smiled. Matt always gushed about how cool he was and now you could see it for yourself. _I wish you were here with us, Matt._ You thought.

"All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow," Lance said loudly, pulling the levers on the lion to move it forward.

You looked back behind you. Your mother and father would be worried about you, but there was no turning back now. You took a deep breath as the blue colored lion moved forward through the wormhole.

~

_Now we’re back to the beginning_

_It’s just a feeling and no one knows yet_

There he was, some time later and the man of your dreams was right back in front of you, his arms around his baby sister. He was different now, more bulky and more confident in himself. His hair grew down to his shoulders and he had a scar on his left cheekbone. He didn’t wear his glasses anymore which now that you thought about it, seemed as if his sister was wearing them. How did you not notice that before?

_But just because they can't feel it too_ _  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

You were worried that he wouldn’t recognize you or did but didn’t want anything to do with you romantically anymore, since he had changed so much. He was this rebel fighter, fighting against the Galra. You were just a girl who helped Allura and Coran in the castle.

He was a hero.

You were a zero.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Till they’re before your eyes_

  
As Matt was talking to his little sister, you sighed, thinking about all of the memories you two had together. Your mother used to say that you two were attached at the hip, souls that were made and sent to Earth together.

He still hadn’t looked up and noticed you yet, and you were afraid that he would want to forget. Maybe saying “I love you.” Those years ago were silly and he saw it just as platonic.

Maybe that kiss was just a pity kiss.

_You'll come back_ _  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye_

“(Y/N)?!” you heard someone cry. You looked up and saw Matt with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. You smiled back as you saw recognition in those honey colored eyes that you fell in love with all those years ago.

“Matt! Finally!” You said as you ran into his open arms. He picked you up and twirled you around, hugging and holding you close.

He let go and cupped your face. “(Y/N), I missed you so much.” He said. Your eyes filled with tears. “You did?” you asked him. He chuckled. “Of course I did! You’re my best friend, (Y/N), I could never forget about you.”

You smiled as you wrapped your arms around his waist. “I missed you so much too. I’m so happy that I finally found you, and that you’re alive…”

Matt smiled and ran a hand down the back of your head. “I am, gorgeous, and I’m right in your arms again.” His eyes then became half-lidded, like that time right outside the rocket. You automatically found your lips chasing his, which he immediately helped bridge the gap.

Your kiss was magical, making you feel pleasure and passion from inside your stomach. The way his lips molded perfectly into yours made you want to cry. His hands were placed delicately on your shoulders and on small of your back, pressing you to further into his chest.

He let go and put his forehead against yours. “I love you, (Y/N).”

You smiled. “I love you, too.” You said, going in for your 3rd kiss.

_You'll come back_  
_When they call you_  
_No need to say goodbye_


End file.
